I Always Will
by short-skirtbluescarf
Summary: Extra (M) chapter from "Starcrossed". The lovers finally give in to their want for one another. Very sweet with a whole lot of sexy!


**Extra (steamy) scene from "Starcrossed" (Cumberbatch/ OC fic) Starcrossed. If you haven't read the full story, you won't be lost but it's much better in context. The chapter readers have been waiting for!**

* * *

"Why are you fighting for this so hard?"

There. Ben finally felt as if he was looking down at the girl he met in London. Her posture, voice, and gentle stare had returned to the way he remembered. The angry young woman seemed to have evaporated. A grin of relief played on his lips just before he brushed her tears away with his thumbs. Her eyes closed and her cheek pressed into his hand, now longing for his touch. When his hands slowly moved her face closer to his, those blue teary eyes opened to him. He was looking at _his_ Makenzie for the first time since their last night together.

"I'm fighting for this because… Sometime between Gower Street and seeing you off at Heathrow… Makenzie, I'm so in love with you that it hurts. These last several months have hurt, despite the fame and celebrity rubbish." She only stared up at him, her face annoyingly unreadable. "I _love_ you," he repeated in a shaky low rumble. "And I-"

Kenzie pulled him by the shirt then claimed his mouth very suddenly and extremely passionate. It was by far the most urgent kiss they had shared- up to that point. As soon as he realized that her walls had just come down Ben pulled her body as close to his as possible. This brought a soft moan from her, such a wonderful sound he had missed. Their kisses became a fight for dominance. There was so much she wanted to tell him through the dance of their lips while he battled to seal their relationship with his own rough kisses and lusty sounds. The girl gently bit then sucked on his bottom lip drawing a deep ragged breath from him.

"My Makenzie," he quickly whispered.

Ben opened his eyes long enough to ensure that their path was clear. His fingers dug into her hips as he forced her light body backwards. Though their lips never parted they crossed the room, both panting and holding the other for dear life. He pushed her against the wall, reminding them both of their first intimate moment at Mark's. Both knew that tonight was going to be so much more than any other night they had shared together.

His hips grinded into hers sending waves of electric through her body and making her knees weak. Her hands immediately grabbed at his shirt. Once the unnecessary material was out of the way, Kenzie jumped onto him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her fingers dug into his brown curls. Ben grabbed her bum to keep her right where she was. The strength he had built during the _Star Trek_ filming had decreased but he was still in what he called the best shape of his life. Their kisses continued, deepened, and roamed until he pulled his lips apart from hers.

"Which bedroom is yours?" he gasped.

Makenzie quickly pointed but didn't waste another second before attacking his neck. The pair made it half way down the hall before his jeans became painfully tight. Oh she wasn't making it easy on him. If she continued teasing the crook between his neck and shoulders he wasn't going to be able to make it to her room. In seconds he played out what would happen if he took her at that moment, but the narrow hallway wasn't near enough space to make love to her the way he wanted to.

"Hold on, precious girl," he panted with wobbly legs. Ben pushed the door open then threw her onto the navy duvet.

He left her only to close the door. His mind raced while deciding which order to pleasure her the way he longed to. While he was ensuring their privacy, Makenzie felt herself buzz while laying on the bed. Her heart was nearly hammering out of her chest, breathing already difficult, and her nerves were starting to tear at her. It had been such a long time since she had done this and she didn't want to be horrible with him of all people. This was her celebrity crush as a teen, her favorite actor, someone she genuinely admired, and now he was the man completely in love with her. Then she began to wonder if he was going to compare her to past shags with his beautiful ex-girlfriends and one night stands. Suddenly, Kenzie wasn't as sure that she wanted to go through with this. It was a big step from where they had been and a larger step to where he wanted them to go.

All fears and doubts vanished when he turned to face her. The stare they suddenly held erased any feeling of unease. They were about to make love, how could she not grin at him? His eyes were shinning as if a fireworks display was hidden deep within. This was the happiest she had ever seen him. Ben finally made it to her bed then climbed on top. Their eyes stayed locked onto eachother in the moment of truth. Each released a few anxious breaths before he spoke.

"Is this what you want?" Always the gentleman. He'd been waiting this long and even now he was asking permission.

It only took two heart beats for her to decide. Benedict had become her everything and she suddenly regretted the time she had wasted. She believed that every person had their one true match but she hadn't truly accepted that he could be hers until that moment. Her walls had come down so suddenly that she began to question why she had fought against him so hard. Yes, the reason was still alive in her mind but her heart had finally become the stronger of the two. She wanted him. All of him. The future could be dealt with tomorrow. The regrets and consequences of these actions would be quick to haunt her yet she was done running. Now was her time. Their time.

"I love you," she smiled. "Always have and will as long as there is breath in me to love."

"You aren't just saying this because-"

"I'm tired of fighting something I've wanted from the first moment I bumped into you. I love you, Benedict. With all my heart. I've always been yours."

That was all the permission he needed. It had taken her much longer than he would have liked but they were finally on the same page. Yes, the male in him had been waiting for their physical union but the true lover in him was more pleased with the emotional union that had just been made with her own confirming words of love. He unexpectedly crushed his lips to hers.

"Ben," she breathed with delight, her eyes rolled back and her hands traced his shoulder blades.

He kissed every inch of her face from her forehead to her mouth to her jaw then took time in teasing the sensitive flesh just beneath her ear. When she couldn't stand any more teasing in that wonderful spot he had found, she arched her back into him then gave her core a single pump against his.

"Patience," he softly chuckled.

Her playful groan kept the bright grin on his face for a while longer. She had always been absolutely stunning to him but he liked to believe that the way a woman behaved right before romantic sex was a genuine glimpse of her raw self. His Makenzie was laughing, glowing, and bringing parts of his heart to life that he didn't even know existed.

The angel's laughter died then her face became more serious, ready to begin this adventure with him. She gently pushed her small hands against his chest. Ben granted her silent wish for him to remove himself from her, for the time being. As he put all his weight onto one arm, he watched her mysterious movements away from him, still on the bed but beyond his reach.

With a racing heart she sat on her knees facing him. Kenzie made it a point for their eyes to stay locked until her brave moment. Her trembling hands pulled her magenta satin top over her torso then finally pulled the blouse over her already messy curls. Their stare had been intense and unbroken until the moment her skin was revealed to him, just as she hoped for. Ben's eyes were wide and his Adam's apple bobbed in surprise; no, she wasn't being shy about this. Her brave vulnerability only made him want her all the more.

"Kenz-"

She shushed him while crawling towards him. The sight, her confidence, and her partial nudity hit him in an unexpected way. He'd seen naked women plenty of times, more than he'd like to admit. But this was different. She was different. His large eyed fearless girl pushed him onto his back then straddled him. He sat up, now leaning back against the middle of her headboard, and pulled her flush against him as the next round of heated kisses began. As his hands traced up and down her naked skin, she released soft noises that made him ache all the more.

She panicked only for a second when his hand made its way to her back- the kisses came to a nervous pause. His fingers were at the clasp of her bra when his ocean eyes asked permission one last time. If they were to do this, he wanted to make sure she wanted it just as much. It was perfectly clear that this would be her last chance to protest before things went too far. The sudden mischievous sparkle that flashed inside her sky blue eyes was his cue. Her eyes stayed fixed on his patient features as the silky material dropped from her chest, revealing her intimate anatomy which had been respectively kept from him thus far. She watched his eyes take her in before returning to her own hazy gaze. That modest but pleased expression on his face was more tender than she imagined it would be- for a sex icon, he wasn't rushing their first encounter.

To get things moving along, Kenzie gave a quick little giggle then wrapped her arms around his neck for a deep kiss. Ben's hands caressed her back a while before his right hand cupped a breast, drawing a sharp breath of encouragement from her. As she took in the sensations of his skin against hers, the woman broke the kiss and arched her spine to give him whatever access he desired. Instead of cupping the other as she expected, her handsome lover's grasp returned gently to her small waist then his lips traveled back up her neck.

_Too slow, my love_, she thought. Her need was almost uncomfortable while he seemed unbothered by their unrushed endeavors.

It was Ben's turn to be taken off his guard when she took his right wrist in her tiny hand. Her passion was evident when their eyes met the next time, locking with an urgency neither could remember sharing with another. Though he felt her moving his hand lower down her body, he couldn't rip his concentrated stare from hers. When had she unbuttoned and unzipped her trousers? The man was finally showing a bit of the nerves he had been hiding so far but continued, now completely aroused. Their hands traveled under the line of elastic, her hand guiding his to the place she needed him. His other hand, now balancing her from the small of her back, trembled only for a few seconds as she closed her eyes. She looked so peaceful, so unafraid of being entirely at his mercy.

_Absolutely breathtaking_, his inner voice mused with unadulterated love for his beautiful girlfriend- her outer and inner selves equally extraordinary.

It was then that he realized just how much she had been holding back and fighting her feelings. Benedict knew what she wanted. Their Slowly, his slender finger stroked the outside of her needy entrance. Makenzie's eyes clamped shut with a sharp gasp from the much wanted contact. This was right where she had been needing him for so long, especially since he walked out of her classroom door.

"You're so wet," he whispered in breathless delight, his finger dipping continuously into her velvet pool.

She grabbed his wrist to urge him on but there was no way he was going to stop now. She was being far more daring than he expected from his stubborn feministic girl. He couldn't stand her being so far away any longer. Ben pressed his lips to hers just before her soft moans began. After a few slow tender kisses, his mouth moved down to her taught nipple. Both parts of her were being worked as best as he knew to do- and that was bloody wonderful.

Yes, she fancied what he was doing a great deal. She fancied it so much that if he continued their first time would end much faster than desired. The stimulation ceased then his finger pulled away from her slick fold. A grunt of discontent was muffled into his shoulder.

"Let me drag our first one on a bit," he breathed with a pleased smirk.

His smile broadened when she panted his name. Dominance was his entirely with the young woman completely at his mercy. Once his hand was out of her knickers, he quickly flipped her onto her back and pushed her deeper into the duvet.

"Take them off," she begged while trying to wiggle out of her work slacks.

"Is there a 'please' to that request?" He teased in a throaty chuckle. Speech was impossible at the moment so Kenzie pushed her hips up against his with a sound she knew he couldn't resist. "Close enough."

The black material was pulled down her hips and she helped him by kicking the garment away- they landed somewhere on the floor. Ben removed his own jeans without the slightest bit of hesitance.

"I _need_ you," she finally pleaded between deep passionate breaths.

"Just a bit longer, my love," he whispered while kissing her neck, sucking here and there to make her absolutely miserable with lust.

"Fine," the girl replied in frustration. "Then it's _your_ turn." The last thing he expected was for her to begin stroking him through his pants. Ben's loud quick moan filled her with satisfaction. She knew just how to retaliate the man to submission. She continued working him through the thin damp fabric.

"Kenz," he gasped as she performed the motion with a quickening pace. "S-slow dow-own, girl. Don't... Oh," he groaned in ecstasy.

In a sudden movement, he removed her hand from his knob and pinned both of her wrists just above her head. It was time for her knickers to be removed. The rest of her naked body sparkled in the late afternoon light, her perky globes bouncing invitingly. He slid the lacey material past her hips as she finished the duty a second time. Ben moved around until his body was bent enough to take off his own undergarments. Makenzie glanced down at his bobbing member, his equal need for her obvious to the extreme.

"_Yes_," she gasped at the thought of his most intimate, and intoxicatingly sized, part inside of her. The anticipation was almost unbearable.

"I'm glad we waited," he softly confessed.

Ben's grip around her wrists loosened as he prepared himself for the crucial moment they had been building to from their very first night together. With his free hand he used his impressive member to stroke the inside of her fold. Her quick squirms and impatient little whimpers nearly drove him mad. His own pain was nearly blinding so he could only imagine what she was feeling.

"Let me know if I-"

"I fancy a bit of pain," she interrupted with half a smile and closed eyes- anxious to feel him.

_Oh, the cheeky thing_, Benedict thought. She opened her eyes long enough to catch a glimpse of his amused expression before his face became concentrated once more. Both his hands slid down her body and firmly took hold of her hips again.

The sound she made when he entered her alone almost drove him to a speedy undoing.

"Baby," she exhaled in a moment of pure bliss, her small hands finding his neck as her legs wrapped tightly around his slender body. "I'm starting to regret making you wait," she tried to joke as his first thrusting rhythm was set.

"Don't," he managed between shallow breaths and deep plunges into her. "I think our waiting for so long makes it-oh!-better now."

"Just shut up and-" His mouth crushed against hers to silence her adorable attempt to be in control.

In the position he had her in, the only thing she had the least bit of control over was when she would explode and flutter around him; even that would mostly be determined by him. Her next moan brought a brief smile to his lips. He felt himself slipping closer and closer to completion. With all the concentration he could muster, the actor tried to remember one of his longer deductions- anything to take his mind off the way she felt around him.

Wet. Warm. Tight. Perfect.

No! He had to think of something to keep them going longer. Unless he found a brief distraction, he was going to-

_Beats like digits. Every beat is a one, every rest is a zero. Binary code. That's why all those assassins tried to save my life. It was hidden on me, hidden inside my head. A few simple lines of computer code that can break into any system. _

His memorized lines were put to a sudden death when she suddenly rocked her hips against him with force equal to his own rough movements.

"Makenzie," he gasped.

Perhaps if he played with another part of her his need for release could be delayed a while longer. But as soon as his lips and fingers wrapped around her nipples, she made another one of her wonderful erotic sounds, louder and more desperate this time. Oh the way he felt pushing into and pulling from inside of her. Kenzie's fingernails clung to his skin a bit deeper than before as her breathing was reduced to rhythmic pants.

The sensations she filled him with dashed all hopes of prolonging their release. He moved quicker, matching each soft pant with a hard thrust. This didn't last a minute before the young woman braced herself on her elbows, her legs spreading as wide as possible to ensure his filling her completely. His next thrust made her twitch with pleasure.

"Ben!" Another precious gasp. "If you keep there I'll-"

A quick grin filled his lips at the knowledge that he was hitting her spot, her deepest trigger. Their pace quickened for a few seconds then his peak was suddenly too near. Her next sound made him moan in protest. How could he last with her making those fierce animalistic, those absolutely stunning, cries of ecstasy?

"Are you-"

"Just a few more-"

Her body went stiff beneath him, her climax here at last. As soon as he felt her flutter around him, he toppled over the edge of bliss right along with her. They writhed in one another's arms in a fit of pants and moans. Their bodies relaxed in unison. Instead of pulling out and rolling over as she expected, Ben gently collapsed on top of her- their legs tangling together while his lips gently brushed her nipple.

After he pulled out, Makenzie laid in stunned silence- her head deep in the pillow with a satisfied smirk giving her face a lovely glow. Her next inhale was deep from his finger entering her to feel the last innermost twitches of her orgasm. He felt like a glove over her, his limbs knotted with hers in a tangled wonderful mess.

"Absolutely worth the wait," she managed between deep breaths.

"Agreed," Ben smirked up at her, his chin momentarily resting between her breasts. Their breathing regulated a bit before that mischievous light returned in his eyes. "And now I experiment."

"Oh? And by that you mean…?"

His sloppy kiss on her lips tasted like fire. No time was wasted when her own lips parted with invitation. Their tongues danced a while before he could manage speech.

"Meaning that was only my first go."

Before words of confirmation or agreement could be uttered from her, Benedict moved his body around hers in a curious manner. She felt their bodies mold in a position that was foreign to her. His slender fingers returned to her soaking folds. Two of his digits entered her with a gentle sort of force.

"Benedict," the girl squeaked in unexpected delight. Kenzie didn't even know when her body would recharge from their last round of love. After a few of his clever movements, she soon realized that she wanted him again. That moment.

She didn't know what he had in mind but she was more than prepared to venture anywhere he lead. Their second and third shag didn't last nearly as long as their first. They teased and tasted eachother as if this was simply one of their many romantic nights together. It was as if they had always been this close.

As they cuddled, he the big spoon against her small frame, he wondered how something so new between them had come first nature. It hadn't been that way his first time with any other. Nothing about them compared to his past attempts of true love.

He held her naked body close to his with a satisfaction he hadn't felt in years, if ever. Her small breaths were lulling him to a most restful state- one he had forgotten during the many consecutive months of travel and work. At that moment, he was just a man in love holding the woman he would do anything in the world for. They were simply two people completely in love- nothing more or less. Everything he needed was in his arms. Their love had finally won over her relentless worries. Makenzie Daniels was finally his. And he wasn't planning on letting her go any time soon.


End file.
